Bring It On
by Muse Scroll
Summary: During one of the many, many Legendary Pokémon meetings... the meeting hall is taken by storm. And it leads to some changes in the personality of the leading Pokémon... Rated M for mild cursing, battles, and lemons.


**A/N:** Hello, my faithful readers! I apologize for not updating my other stories and instead making a new one, but don't fret, my friends! This is nothing more than a one-shot. I will _not_ be adding any chapters to this once it is complete. Be warned, the trainer is similar to mine from _Platinum_ (not Black or White for a reason), and he has successfully captured Giratina and become good friends with said legendary – but he has _not_ captured any other legendaries yet. Just so you know. In case you want to know what the trainer looks like, the URL is provided below (simply remove the spaces). By the way, Arceus is level 80 in this story, meaning that _she is incapable of using the move Judgement_.

**Trainer: **http:/ i52. tinypic. com / 2rdc38l. png

Be careful, all, the later part of this story has some lovely lemon (hence the rating), but I hope you'll all enjoy it. If you want a sex-less story, see my account on dA, under the screenname "EliteBeatAgent", capital letters and all.

_Legend:_

"Oh, shnap," Said Bob as something happened (please remember that while Pokémon understand each other and humans, humans do not understand non-telepathy-capable Pokémon).

_Hmm..._ Thought George.

_Shut up, you,_Said someone with telepathic powers.

* * *

><p><strong>Bring It On<strong>

All over the Pokémon world, meetings occurred. Be they between Pokémon, or between humans, or perhaps both. Even in one-on-one talks, creatures are meeting with each other. Today was no exception. As thousands of conversations were started and ended and continued, one very important event was occurring in the pinnacle of the incredibly beautiful Sinnoh region that day.

You see, about every two weeks, several powerful creatures gathered in a nigh-on-magical hall that hovered many feet above the ground. There, they would enter into the large golden doors, where their regular meeting was held, and all that were attending would be brought up to date on any events happening in the world. Each and every one of these creatures were Pokémon, but they were not ordinary ones, heavens no. These were Legendary Pokémon. The guides and caretakers of the world met biweekly, ensuring that if there was chaos ensuing somewhere, it would be taken care of in a swift, safe, and wise manner. Today just so happened to be one of those days.

"Good morning, Master Arceus," Dialga said graciously, bowing politely as she entered the meeting hall.

"Good morning, Dialga," Answered the large, powerful creature that stood at the head of the hall.

The temporaless quietly took her usual spot, and lay down. Soon after, the incredibly large golden meeting hall doors opened to reveal Palkia. In order to prevent any trouble from happening – and the fact that the two of them would be in _huge_ trouble if they started fighting – he decided to stand on the opposite end of the hall, nodding a greeting to Arceus. Which was an incredibly wise choice. Since the duo lived so close to the hall, they were always first to arrive, and Giratina came right after. Something that happened at that exact moment, the Dragon-Ghost type arriving in his Altered Forme just moments after his friend did; and, as per his usual custom, greeted Arceus in his own manner – nothing more than a smirk and a nod before beginning to talk quietly with his friend.

_Everyone else should be here soon,_ Arceus thought to herself. Normally, her home made it so that thoughts were broadcasted; however, whenever there was a meeting, the meeting room was where that one rule didn't exist.

Just as the goddess predicted, the rest of the legendaries began to arrive. The last one to make it was Cressalia, who seemed winded. When she received a mixture of inquisitive and entertained looks, the Pokémon of the Full Moon rolled her eyes, and quickly took her spot. Now the goddess was very interested; the late arrival had come late, and winded, for the past two meetings. No longer did Arceus think it was due to racing to be on time. First, however...

"I would like to open this meeting with a question," Arceus began, an inquisitive smile on her lips, looking at Cressalia. An amused twinkle was barely visible in the eyes of the white-furred Pokémon.

"You would like to know why I've been late to the past two meetings," the lunar Pokémon asked. With several nods around the room, she hovered forward, taking a deep breath. "Alright. Put simply, it's because I'm being chased."

The entertainment in Arceus' eyes immediantly switched to alarm, and Cressalia realized her mistake in how that statement was put.

"No, no!" She exclaimed, making sure nobody went on an angry rant about 'those stupid uniformed humans'. "It's not the humans you're thinking of, really!"

"Then what group is it, if it isn't that damned Team Galactic?" Palkia spat. His encounter with them had been... less than pleasant, thereby explaining his dislike.

"It isn't even a group. It's a single human."

"Just... one?" Latios said, a chuckle erupting from his throat of its own accord. The death glare he got made his jaw snap shut.

"Shut up, Latios," Cressalia growled. "He's got some way of tracking me, no matter where I go. Whenever I vanish to the other side of the freaking region, he spends a night resting after our short encounter, before flying over to nearby and then tracking me down in less than a couple of hours."

"Ahhh..." Mespirit suddenly said, realization crossing her countenance. "I think I know of the human you speak of; a veeeeeeeerrry specific one that I'm actually pretty fond of. If you hadn't started running all over the region, I think he would be tracking me as well. Actually, I don't doubt that he isn't... in fact, if anything, I bet he's trying to track us down right now."

_Wooo! Oh yeah!_

_Rolling around at the speed of sound,_

_Got places to go._

"Dammit, just when we were close to finding Cressalia again," A specific human growled around in frustration. "There just _had_ to be another meeting today..."

With a sigh, the teen stood from his bench seat and began to walk towards the Veilstone Department Store; perhaps he could get some stuff that he needed there. Just as he was getting onto the sidewalk, he had a brainwave, and changed his mind. As a result, he snapped out his phone, and dialed the number he needed.

"Hey," He said once the person answered. "I have a favor to ask of you..."

_Gotta follow my waveboard,_

_Can't stick around,_

_Have to keep moving on._

Once the reasons for Cressalia's tardiness was cleared up and she was forgiven, the meeting got on its way. All the legendaries were required to give a quick status report of what was occurring in their areas of domain. Rayquaza, being the dominating legendary of the sky, was talking about how everything was clean and clear where he was, and he was the last of the group to go, so it all returned to Arceus, who nodded to his report and spoke once more.

"Alright, so nothing major has happened, aside from the Team Galactic incident," Arceus said. "I hope that the few here who suffered from that trouble are feeling better."

There was some quiet murmuring from Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina for the most part, but they quieted down quickly. They agreed with each other that they were recovering quite well from that bump in the road.

"That is wonderful news to hear," The goddess continued, and she went on.

_Guess what lies ahead,_

_Only one way to find out!_

The trainer that had called his friend had quickly flown over to the top of the mountain, where the temple was. There, he was allowed entrance because of the fact that the gym leader there told the guard to do so. Once he was freed, he slipped in and around on the ice inside. Which was quite fun. Soon enough, though, he found what he was looking for. Glad to have been able to train himself in the art of silent walking, he found his target object quiet quickly. Once that was done, he dashed outside and made a beeline for his destination: Spear Pillar.

_Must keep on moving ahead._

_No time for guessing,_

_Follow my plan instead!_

"Does anybody have any reports on the other troublemaker teams in the world?' Arceus asked. After a moment, Groudon stepped forward.

"I've made some contacts with some normal Pokémon in the Hoenn region," He began. "From what I've heard, the two teams of that region, Team Aqua and Team Magma, are going to do something big soon. I don't know exactly what will be happening, but all I know is that it will be big."

"What of the one occupying two regions?" The goddess asked.

"I've been keeping an eye on them," Mew said calmly. She was rarely this serious, but she knew that right now was not the time to be making jokes. "They call themselves Team Rocket, but they've recently been subdued by a trainer from that region. Just as Mespirit is fond of the one Cressalia mentioned, I somewhat feel that way with this one. She is a _very_ special trainer, Arceus."

The large legendary at the head of the hall nodded her understanding. As she opened her mouth, a very haunting sound entered the room – originating from far below. It was music; from an instrument that, if he was still there and not in the meeting, Regigigas would be guarding it in the ice temple. The entire group of legendries froze in place. If it weren't for the fact that the meeting room had an opaque floor, as opposed to the usual semi-transparency, then the entire group of them would strain their eyes to see who it was that was playing the flute. The one, special flute that allowed passage into the hall.

"What...?" Regigigas said quietly, shocked at hearing the sound. "No... I thought that it was well-guarded...!"

"Whoever it was that played the tune will be here soon," Arceus said, doing her best to remain calm; the struggle with doing so came from the fact that this was the first time _anyone_ had ever been able to find the flute and actually _play_ that tune correctly. This would be the first time an uninvited guest would be arriving.

"...Should we take a peek?" Mespirit asked nervously.

"...No. Let them come to us; if they see all of us gathered, whoever it is will probably become afraid and leave us be."

A full minute passed until the tune was finally stopped. Then there was silence.

"...Did they leave?" Latios asked, carefully removing any emotions from his voice and countenance.

"No, I can faintly sense them," Mewtwo replied. "If these walls didn't block our powers so much, I would be able to probably slip into their mind and see who they were."

"I suppose that a change in the wall's materials could be looked into at a later date, then," Arceus said.

The meeting hall fell into an incredibly tense silence as the entire group of Legendary Pokémon continued to wait anxiously.

_Take my lead, I'll set you free._

_Follow me, set me free._

_Trust me, and we'll escape from the city!_

That little flute had been fairly easy to find, and the music required to create the appropiate stairs just as simple. Seeing as the notes had been written on the walls were the instrument was found, and those same stones had shown how to play it correctly – assuming you had a little machine to translate the old language – it hadn't been all that difficult to make those special stairs appear out of thin air. Placing the musical item in his backpack, the teen looked up them... and, after taking a deep breath, began the long climb that was certainly awaiting him.

_I'll make it through,_

_From me to you!_

Several tense minutes passed by. The tension in the air was quite palpable, but after all of the things that the group of legendary Pokémon had gone through, it was nothing... well, normally it would be. However, considering that this was their _meeting hall_ that was being intruded upon by who-knows-what, it was an entirely new kind of stress. They were all waiting for when the damned creature would arrive.

"Master Arceus!" Mewtwo exclaimed. He had been keeping a close watch on how close the intruder was. "They've reached the top step!"

"Have you any idea what kind of creature it is?" Arceus asked.

"No, I was unable to get a good enough reading. While it's true that I got better at sensing them as they got closer, I believe they may be a powerful psychic-type, because they're blocking me out completely."

Okay, now _that_ added a new layer of scary onto this whole situation. As a result, when Mewtwo finally announced quietly that the creature was just on the other side of the door, they all watched with a stare so intense, it was as if the world had frozen in place. Then, they all heard a knock on the door, and watched as they opened, answering to Arceus' will in order to do so. The very moment they parted enough, they saw the intruder: a single human. Dressed in what appeared to be a long-sleeved white vest, a black undershirt, red scarf, blue jeans, sneakers, black gloves, and what looked to be a watch, a male no older than sixteen stood there determindly. The fire that blazed in his eyes burned at least as hot as that of Ho-Oh's own internal flame. If he were a Pokémon, he would make a very powerful fire-type; there was no doubt about it, this human was a Pokémon Trainer – and a powerful one at that.

"It's him..." Cressalia said softly, her voice barely reaching the rest of the legendaries'. "The trainer that has been tracking me..."

Even though the male couldn't understand a word she said, he got the gist; being a professional trainer – not that the Pokémon in the hall knew that, aside from his team, of course – helped with that. As such, he gave a soft smirk.

"I see that you all have heard of me," He said calmly. "And that just makes things all the more fun and interesting."

After several moments, he felt a psychic presence in his mind, sending a message.

_Who are you, human, and what do you want?_

"Seeing how all of you want to know who I am, I'll answer those questions out loud, whoever sent the telepathy. First and foremost, I have a simple request... that begins with a question. I do not mean to be rude, but you in the far end of the hall... would you happen to be the legendary Pokémon known as Arceus?"

_Indeed, I am,_ Arceus said, using her power of telepathy once more. _And I am the one who asked you the questions._

"Interesting... well, then..." The trainer's smirk grew to a grin as he strode forward several steps. The confidence he held in his stride told those in the hall that he was not afraid of them. "If you are Arceus, then I have but one request: I wish to challenge you to a battle. Right here, right now."

A shocked silence followed... before there was a growl from nearby. The teen heard it, and soon enough, heard the sound of a creature fast approaching. Before he could dodge, he was pinned to the floor by none other than Rayquaza. Mewtwo was the one to speak to the trainer, using his own telepathy.

_How dare you!_ The psychic didn't bother keeping the talk private. _You dare to interrupt a most important meeting simply to challenge our _Master_ to a petty battle!_

The teen remained silent for a moment.

"Would you be so kind as to remove your claw from my chest?" He asked Rayquaza calmly. "You are beginning to apply too much pressure."

_Step down, all of you,_ Arceus suddenly said, Rayquaza turning to look at her in shock, as did the others.

"But... Master Arceus..." Rayqauza rumbled.

_Do it. Return to your spot, Rayqauza._

After a few moments, the dragon-type growled at the trainer before releasing him and leaving him be. The human stood up swiftly, before groaning and stretching. A quiet pop was heard, as if one was cracking their knuckles.

"Thank you," He said politely, before the smile prior to the grab returned. "What is your answer, Arceus?"

_I believe that the philosphy among trainers is that once you are challenged, you cannot back down,_ She answered confidently, stepping down from her step and walking forward.

"Then it's a yes."

_That would be correct, but I warn you, human... I will not go easy on you._

"Good. I'd be pissed if you did."

_Not that it matters much,_ Mew giggled telepathically. _You'll probably have a hard time bringing her to her knees!_

"We'll see about that. I'm sure the lot of you will find that my team and I are not to be taken lightly. Arceus, you will soon find out that not only is the team I brought with me powerful and more than ready to take you on... I promise you, you will be pushed to your limits!"

_Then let's begin,_ Arceus said, opening her mouth to charge her strongest attack – Hyper Beam.

As the energy began to gather at that point, she noticed a momentary flash of white – before pain erupted on her chest. Her focus was enough to let her continue charging, but only just. The creature that was now before her was a Staraptor, and the powerful bird had hit her hard with a _very_ powerful Aerial Ace. It hadn't cut into her skin, as it was with all Pokémon attacks, but it was strong enough to make it damn well seem like it! And the trainer, standing behind his beloved Pokémon, was smirking, because he _knew_ it. A moment later, though, the legendary Pokémon sharpened her focus and let loose with the Hyper Beam. The Staraptor dodged quite quickly, but because of the beam's straight firing line, it also went for the human as well. Some of the legendaries watched in anticipation.

"Hunh!" The teen rolled to the side, and in the middle of it all, he _still_ managed to say something to his team member. "Staraptor, Fly!"

By the time the human had gotten to his feet, the bird Pokémon had taken to the skies – out of Arceus' reach. Growling with frustration, she decided to go with a Future Sight move. Having prepared her attack, she grunted when the full brunt of the bird's second attack came at her in full force – but she retaliated quickly with Extremespeed. The Pokémon collided again, but this time, the trainer's Pokémon was the one who was hurt. After a moment, they broke apart, the two going to their respective sides once more.

_You know... _Arceus began to said, the corners of her lips twitching, as if she were tempted to smile. _I never got your name._

"Name's Noza," The boy said with a smirk, as he jogged quickly back to his original spot. "Although you should be looking out for what's coming for you instead of talking."

The alpha Pokémon barely had time to blink before she realized what he meant; she was about to pull back, but it was too late – not that it would have mattered. Aerial Ace was an attack that never missed. By the time she retaliated with Punishment – which did a decent amount of damage – she was hit hard. Since she was currently in her Normal-type form, when the Staraptor came at her with Close Combat, the damage Arceus took was an incredible amount. Thankful for being able to take a lot of hits, she was glad that it didn't take her down in one hit; but it _did_ bring her to her knees.

"You're on your knees... Arceus," Noza pointed out immediantly, having Staraptor back off. He took a glance towards Mew, slightly smug. "You were saying, Mew?"

_I can't believe it... _Mew said quietly, watching as the alpha Pokémon pushed herself onto her feet.

_Don't get so smug, Noza,_ Arceus said sharply. _You haven't beaten me yet. Not by a long shot._

"Good; that would have been quite boring," Noza said calmly. Then he faltered for a moment, for Arceus had just used Gravity.

Immediantly afterwards, seeing as the bird Pokémon couldn't avoid it easily – what with being stuck to the ground – Staraptor took a critical hit from Extremespeed, and just at that moment, Future Sight took effect; it was just too much for the poor creature. As a result, it fainted. Noza, after a few seconds, smiled calmly, and returned it to its Pokéball, quitely telling it that it did well.

_Is that all?_ Arceus asked, sounding slightly smug.

"Not by a long shot."

_Set me free,_

_Trust me and we will_

_Escape from the city!_

"I can't believe how well he's holding up against _Master Arceus,_" Cressalia said quietly to Mespirit, whom was right next to her.

"Me either," replied the Emotion Pokémon. When the nearby legendaries looked at her, she shrugged. "I mean, I kinda knew that he would get strong, but... I had no idea he would become _this _strong."

"Well... it looks like the battle's almost over," Azelf pointed out. "He's down to his fifth Pokémon, and that Luxray is looking ready to faint."

_Danger is lurking around every turn,_

_Trust your feet,_

_And got to live and learn!_

Unfortunately for Noza, Azelf was so very, very correct. Kitty, did, indeed, faint soon after that prediction. The human just smiled softly, returning her to her Pokéball, before looking up at Arceus. As he'd promised, he'd pushed her to her limits, and then some. When she had hit that point where she was hard-pressed to dodge and doing so left her out of breath, the trainer damn well knew it. The alpha was very run down, and had been given quite the run for her money. She waited and watched as he remained still for longer than the few seconds it usual took him to swap out Pokémon.

_Well... are you out of Pokémon?_ She asked, humble enough to allow her fatigue to slip into her voice. Just a little bit. _It's about time..._

"Nope, I'm not done yet," Noza said, his smile changing to his favored smirk. "In fact... you should look out for who's coming next..."

Arceus frowned, because that just didn't make sense. How can she look out for something she can't see? It must've meant he had a ghost-type coming out, but he hadn't opened his sixth Pokéball yet... so where –

_Augh!_ Arceus exclaimed, stumbling forward when _something_ hit her hard in the back. She quickly turned, and gaped at what she saw. _G-Giratina?_

_Surprised, Arceus?_ The renegade Pokémon said smugly.

_W-What... when did he capture _you_?_

"Back when Cyrus was causing all that trouble," Noza said calmly, his smirk widening at how the idea to surprise her had worked. "But that's a story for another time! Giratina, Aura Sphere!"

Quite quickly, a little orb of blue energy formed at Giratina's mouth. Since the Griseous Orb was in his possession, he was also in his origin forme – not that he needed the item, the meeting hall would have made him that forme anyway – and thus the glow from the orb made him look quite menacing. Before Arceus could even think of preparing a counterattack, she was struck right in the chest – and the pain from the Aura Sphere proved to be too much for her. The exhaustion from all of the fighting caught up with her at that moment – and she collapsed to her knees, panting heavily. One thought went through her head before she went unconscious.

_Damn, he's good,_ Arceus thought to herself, her eyes shutting on their own.

_Now, Noza!_ Giratina exclaimed, watching the alpha Pokémon shut her eyes and beginning to black out.

"Right!" Noza exclaimed, pulling out a three different Pokéballs. One normal, one great, and one ultra. He pulled back the traditional red-and-white Pokéball, and threw it as his arms crossed. _C'mon..._

The entire hall watched in tense anticipation as the traditional version of the capture ball hit their master square in the back of the head. Her large form began a red light, and was sucked into it, before the Pokéball hit the ground and began to twitch back and forth. Every single being in the room was silent and holding their breath. Two of which were quite hopeful. Some of the legendaries were curious as to what would happen, while some were hoping that Arceus would escape... but after several swings back and forth, a little red light went off and the sound Noza had been waiting for resounded throughout the meeting hall. With a sigh of relief, the human walked over to it quickly before picking it up. He just stood there, staring at it for a while, and through it, the unconscious alpha Pokémon inside. Then he looked up to Giratina.

"You coming?" He asked, ready to leave.

_Yeah, I'll come down in a bit,_ Giratina nodded. _Let me just explain everything to the guys here._

Looking around, Noza laughed when he saw of the other legendaries staring at him incredulously. He nodded to Giratina, then turned and began to head out the door. In doing so, some of the creatures in the hall seemed to snap awake – and almost literally snap. The boy stopped short of the door when a couple of the legendary Pokémon appeared there.

_Where the hell do you think you're going?_ Rayquaza snarled.

_With Master Arceus, no less,_ Lugia growled out.

"To get her healed, of course," Noza said. "Now I know that you all had a very important meeting and that I just took it by storm, but hey, that's how life is. Now if you'll all just stay calm long enough to allow my friend there to explain, then maybe you'll understand."

With that, the trainer walked right through the space left open by the two blocking the doorway. Just like when he had first entered, the trainer was proving to the entire hall once more that he was _not_ afraid of any of them. Once he was gone and down the steps, those left in the hall turned to the one floating before them – Giratina. He looked absolutely calm about the entire ordeal, and very quickly, a question was shot at him.

"Giratina, where the hell is he going?" Rayquaza snapped.

"He's going to the closest city to get the team healed at a Pokémon Center," Giratina replied calmly. "It's a human building with human technology that heals wounded Pokémon. You all can stop worrying about Arceus' health; I can honestly say that she's in good hands."

"Would you happen to know why your... _trainer_..." Mewtwo said, snarling slightly at the word. "Decided to break up our meeting?"

"Not a clue. He didn't decide that until after I'd arrived, actually..."

"So that's how he knew today was a meeting," Cressalia said understandingly. She got a nod from the renegade Pokémon.

"I didn't even know he would do this until he walked in," Giratina admitted. The way he said it proved to the others his honesty.

"So, Giratina..." Palkia began. "Care to explain what that human meant about that Cyrus man?"

Giratina shrugged and nodded, as he began to explain what had happened that day.

_I don't care what lies ahead,_

_No time for guessing!_

Later that day, Giratina had returned, and Noza's team – Arceus included – had been healed at the Pokémon Center in Hearthome, where they would be staying the night. Empoleon had been sent to his mother's house, where he would be well-cared for. Sure, the water-type would miss being on the team, but he really liked his trainer's mom and wouldn't mind as much. Besides, he liked being able to help at the professor's lab without being required to stay there.

Either way, however, Noza found himself standing in the center of his free-to-rent-room in the Pokémon Center – being a Pokémon Trainer made it free – ready to let out Arceus. He told her to be in her miniaturized form, and that Giratina would be staying out for the night as well. She could ask the renegade Pokémon questions, if need be. With that, both of the Pokémon were released. A few minutes later, the trainer was asleep, and Arceus demanded from Giratina an explanation. She got the same one that everyone in the meeting hall had heard.

"So... why'd he let me out right now?" Arceus asked, glancing with a bit of a snarl at the sleeping form of her... _trainer_.

"To show that he trusts you," Giratina said, frowning at the snarl. "And don't even _think_ of hurting him, because I wouldn't be the only one to come after you; the rest of his team would kick your ass with me."

"...Fine," The alpha conceded. She knew that he wasn't kidding. "But why the hell do you care about him?"

"He's not as bad as you think, Arceus. Give it some time, but a word of advice: don't press your luck with him. While it's true that he's willing to show that he trusts you, if you come anywhere close to pushing it... well, you'll see. Please, just be patient."

She pursed her lips at having to be told to be patient with a _human_ that had stormed into _her_ meeting and _captured_ her! Even so, she knew how serious Giratina was, so she nodded. Soon after, the two of them would be found asleep on two seperate beds of the room. Before she fell asleep however, she decided that, no matter how much she hated the situation – and the one who'd caused it – it would be best to at least give him a chance.

_Follow my plan instead!_

_Take my lead, I'll set you free!_

So many months had passed since Arceus had been legitemantly captured by the trainer known as Noza. Finally, that very creature had decided to put her full trust in him, and when he had noticed, he had been so happy he had hugged her very tightly, his trademark grin on his face. She hadn't even really noticed how her trust and liking – in a friendly way – had grown until one meeting.

"_So, Master Arceus," Palkia began to say. The main part of the meeting was over, so those gathered, as usual stayed behind for a little longer to chat. When everyone heard these words, though, they knew what question was to be asked, and listened in. "How is that _human_ treating you?"_

_Silence reigned over the hall for a while, as the alpha looked at Palkia for a bit. Then..._

"_I would appreciate it, Palkia," She said calmly. "If you at least called him by his name. Now if you all will excuse me, I'm due to get back."_

_With that, she quickly left the hall and headed over to the villa the team she was a part of was currently staying at. Seeing as it was her trainer's villa, there was nothing wrong with staying there as long as they liked – either way, though, the alpha didn't realize how shocking of an answer that had been until she reached her destination. Once it hit her what she'd said, she blushed slightly, embarrassed and surprised._

In fact, it had become more than just a friendly liking. The others of the team liked him as closely as she currently did, and she knew that... but they had mates in each other. Kitty had mated with Empoleon quite some time ago, the two of them having been together since the beginning of their trainer's journey, and thus, had become quite close. The Staraptor of the team had ended up becoming tied to the female Espeon of the group. Giratina, surprisingly, was becoming quite attatched to the very powerful Dragonite that was usually a part of the team.

In fact, if Arceus wasn't mistaken, he'd already tied himself to that dragon... but herself... she was left alone. For so very long, since the very creation of this planet, she had been alone. She had contemplated taking Giratina as her partner, but had decided against it; a goddess, after all, shouldn't be tied to anyone... but that reasoning seemed to be faltering for her. Arceus sighed to herself, looking over to where her trainer was talking to Espeon about what piece of furniture he should order next for the many-roomed villa. The alpha could very clearly remember talking to the other ladies of the team not too long ago.

"_You're starting to really like him, aren't you?" Espeon asked the goddess one day. The Luxray was nearby, as well, smirking slightly. The goddess had the decency to let a blush appear on her face, neither denying nor agreeing to the question._

"_Er... umm..." Arceus began to say._

"_It's alright," Kitty said calmly, knowingly. "Trust me, if Empoleon hadn't taken me when he did, I probably would have ended up tied to who you're thinking of, Arceus."_

"_...Really?"_

"_Of course," Espeon said, with a grin. "She would have had to fight me over him, if Staraptor hadn't claimed me first. I can't say the same for Empoleon, but I talked to Star –" That was her little nickname for Staraptor – "about it, and he told me he'd understand if I tied myself to a second male."_

"_Hmm... then you and I would still have to fight over him," Kitty said with a grin and a giggle. Then she turned back to Arceus, whom seemed to be feeling a little awkward. "So, go ahead and take him, Arcy; the only person stopping you is yourself."_

There was one problem with tying herself down, both emotionally and physically, though... _she_ was eternal. _He_ was not. In comparison to her lifespan, his was no more than the blink of an eye, like all other humans'. That was what was stopping her... or, that's what she told herself. If only love was that simple. She sighed quietly again. Arceus had already decided yesterday that, no matter what, she would profess it to him tonight... and so, when the hour for sleep finally rolled around, she took a deep breath.

"Go in already!" A voice said from behind her, quietly, making her jump and turn around. There, she found the other ladies of the team. "And tell us how it went tomorrow morning!"

Arceus' face flushed, but she nodded anyway and motioned for them to get out of sight of the door. They sighed disappointedly before heading out of sight. Then, she gently used a foot to tap on the door. Quickly, it was opened, and she found herself face-to-face with the one creature that had dared to tread upon her home. The one who had dared to steal her heart.

"Is... something wrong, Arceus?" Noza asked. He, being a professional trainer, could read others quite well; even so, she had hid her feelings so well that he still didn't know.

_May... May I come in?_ She asked as calmly as possible.

"...Of course, come on in," He said, letting her walk in to the center of the decently-sized bedroom. He shut the door behind her. "What's up?"

_Noza... there's something I'd like to show you,_ The nervous alpha said, coming over to where he stood by the bed. The fact that he was in his pajamas and didn't have the shirt to them on yet made her so much more nervous; after all, that form only happened to be there because he worked hard to train his team.

He nodded to her calmly, expecting something like maybe a wound or something she'd found. When she glowed a gentle white color, he found himself dumbfounded as the quadriped form of Arceus shifted into a form of what looked to be something akin to a human; when the light finally ended, his face turned beet-red. While he knew from experience with Giratina that all legendaries had a purely human form for a disguise, he hadn't known about this; Arceus was currently a hybrid of her Pokémon and human form.

Standing on two legs, she stood at about 5'7", a full two inches shorter than him. What was embarrassing was the fact that she... wasn't wearing any clothes. Her short white fur was still there, but it only made her look that much sexier. The ring that usually hung around her mid-section had been cut in half so that only the parts on her back remained, and even they were a much smaller size; her tail was still there, but the size was in proportion to her current shape instead of its normal form. The back of her head had become long, flowing black hair with white streaks in it. To put it simply, she had a _smokin'_ hot body that was the hybrid between a human and her Pokémon form.

"Err... uhh..." Noza suddenly found that he had a hard time speaking, which, considering how close he was to this _naked_ smokin' hot lady – with _his shirt off_, no less – was quite expected.

"Umm... Noza..." Arceus began to say, her face flushed, gently wrapping her arms around him. "I-I've been meaning t-to a-ask..."

With that, she gently leaned forward, and placed a soft, loving kiss on his lips. When they finally parted, he was left speechless – but he understood the "question" anyway. Without really thinking about what he was doing, he simply nodded sincerely. Arceus, convinced, gently placed another kiss on his lips. She gently leaned into his body, making him have to lean back, all the way onto the bed, where she released the kiss for only a moment – but the next time their lips met, the passion had increased a hundredfold. To the point where their lips parted and their tongues danced contentedly. The instant they split, a full minute and a half later, they had run out of breath and were panting, saliva thinnly connecting their mouths.

"Mmm..." Arceus said softly, gently tracing a finger over his modestly built chest. His blush deepened – if at all possible. "Noza..."

"Hmm?" The teen was completely new to the idea of a romantic relationship; it hadn't ever crossed his mind he'd be in one. Hence the reason he was kind of still in shock.

He didn't get much of answer... unless you consider someone locking their lips onto your throat quite sensually an answer. Noza couldn't help but let the moan escape from his lips. After a few moments, she stopped and pulled back, a soft smile on her lips. Before she could even realize what happened, Arceus found herself being held close to him and getting the return treatment. Oh, damn, it felt _good_. After a few moments of being sensually assaulted by him, she was let go.

"Noza..." She murmured again, before lowering gently bringing one hand slowly down his chest to his –

"W-What're..." Noza began to say, propping himself up on his elbows, watching as she – in a _very_ sexy manner – pulled down the top of his pajama paints. In fact, she flat-out took them off, leaving him quite... exposed. "Arceus...?"

"Sh-shh..." She told him gently, putting a single hand down near his groin. His currently sensitive, sensually aroused crotch. A moan let her know she was doing it juuuust right.

"C-C-Careful..." He moaned out, panting slightly at how he could feel her touch increasing his arousal. Quite a bit, too.

Arceus said nothing as she moved her hand onto his member, making him tremble slightly. His panting increased as she began to move massage it in the _perfect_ way. The intense pleasure running through Noza was enough to make him have to lay back down, and just pant along with the slow movement of Arceus' gentle, loving hand. Very quickly, his cock was hard and stiff, ready for more; and it was then that she stopped.

After a couple of moments, he realized it and looked at her, the question plastered on his face was very obvious – but when he saw her crawling over to the center of the bed, slowly leaning back, using that same hand to show off those sexy breasts. He soon found himself heading over to her, leaning over her, and drawing her lips to his own as he passionately made their tongues dance. As he gently pleasured her gentle mouth, and softly leaned her back against the bed's velvety soft comforter – his hands kind of wandered across her body. Starting at her waist, he carefully led his hands up her body... and gently cupped her left breast. A gasp escaped Arceus' lips as she felt the surprisingly _pleasant_ sensation raced through her. She had to pull back and just take it as he got a little more playful.

"Ahh... Noza... p-p-perfect..." Arceus murmured softly, but her soft breathing stopping when, in his _intensely_ aroused state, he had decided to taste those nipples of hers.

Only a few moments passed before he stopped. He smiled softly as he moved that hand away from her breasts and gently leaned down to make their mouths lock again for only a couple of moments. Then he pulled away _again_ and moved down to her groin area, and mirrored her earlier action: he placed his hand, gently, on the thigh right next to it. Just as it was for Noza, Arceus' reaction was practically the same: a sharp gasp, followed by a slow exhale as he moved his hand closer and closer to that special spot, with Noza watching her every reaction, watching as she twitched, the excitement and contentment covering her countenance almost permanently.

"N-N-Noza..." She stuttered, but she froze for a moment as he pushed two fingers into her currently warm, wet, _ready_ cunt.

Her writhing increased quite a bit as her back arched – but it took her a few seconds to realize that he'd stopped. Once she noticed, she took a moment to regain her breath as he crawled up close, his form matching hers. Breathless, the both of them, they looked very content – and looking for more.

"Noza..." Arceus smiled softly, as she noticed how his incredibly eager his cock was. "Take me..."

"A-Arceus..." Noza said softly, a gentle smile on his face, as he ran a hand along her cheek. "Uh... I-I'm..."

"I know," She said, her never-ending blush matching his in intensity. "So am I... be my first..."

With a gentle kiss, Noza took a moment to gently line himself up... and started to slowly push into her hot, warm self; the wetness that coated her innards from her arousal mixed with his own as long, sensous moans escaped the both of them. He had to stop when he met resistance. Unlike the other ladies, her hymen hadn't torn in the intense training Noza had put them all through. He made sure to include himself, hence the reason he was so strong; it also meant that this little sexy fun would be all the more intense – for both of them, and it's exactly what they wanted. After a moment of Noza watching the hot, sexy lady lying under him, Arceus nodded nervously – and she whimpered when he pushed through her.

"I-I c-can..." Noza began, but he was shushed with a gentle kiss from Arceus.

"N-No..." She said softly, releasing the kiss. "I want this..."

With a nod, Noza pushed in just a little farther – and the pain from losing her cherry disappeared. It no longer existed, and wouldn't any other time. With a gasp of air, the teen pushed everything else he had on him into the humanoid-form goddess. His reward came from the both of them – panting for air. Some sexually driven part of his brain made him gently pull her mouth to his own as he pinned her precious body against his own for a moment. The two of them spent the time allowing their bodies to adjust. Then he gently put his hands on her waist, and with her nod as she held him close to her, he removed his member most of the way before he pushed back in at a speed he knew would be perfect for the both of them. Very quickly, he repeated the action, deciding that putting the speed up would be fine; after all, this being their first time making love, making it as enjoyable as possible was all that mattered.

"Oh... ahhhh..." Arceus managed to moan out. "N-Noza... I... ahhh..."

Noza, moaning softly and with ecstasy coating their minds, could only grunt quietly when Arceus moaned loudly and arched her back, pressing the source of her love in close as her climax was hit – hard.

"A-Arceus...!" Noza moaned and grunted, as her worked hard to milk him for all he had. "Ahhh!"

Before he knew it, those working muscles, holding him in her tight, got just what they wanted – he came, right into that hot, wet cunt of the goddess'. After several seconds of Noza's cock being massaged quite well by that sexy vagina of Arceus', he was slowly released, as she gently lay back down on the bed. After a couple of minutes, they had both finally regained their breath long enough for Naze to remove himself from within her with a soft sound they utterly ignored as they kissed each other so very, _very_ passionately for many, many moments before they finally parted again, a incredibly pleased smile on their faces.

"Noza..." Arceus said softly, as they rolled onto their sides for a more comfortable sleeping position. Her hand quickly found itself placed gently on his chest. "I..."

"Shhh..." He said softly, kissing her for a moment. "Save it for tomorrow..."

Noza gently kissed the sexy goddess again,, as he pulled her as close to him he could. She smiled softly as she felt exhaustion from the wonderful excitement beginning to catch up to her, as she knew it was doing for him. He carefully wrapped the two of them up in the comforter, where they would be both warm and content for the rest of the night. Oh, yes, she would be having a talk with the other ladies in the morning...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, here's a little sexy gift for all of you that are my faithful readers. If you would like me to continue with this dirty little story - add it to the growing list - then give me a review saying these exact words (so I know how many people want this): "Please continue this story". Predictable, aren't I (because it also makes you review :P)?

**Credits:** Song lyrics from "Escape From The City", a _Sonic the Hedgehog_ song some of you gamers may recognize.


End file.
